The What If Witch
by black-hair-rapunzel
Summary: What if Bella was a witch instead of a human? What if she, Alice, and Rosalie were best friends? This is my story of the what if's. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Ten Years Ago_

_" Bella, come on! You know you want to play a trick on that man." a teenage girl with short spikey black hair, topaz eyes, a pixie like frame, and pale skin said. A girl with long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a small frame, and ivory skin just looked at the pixie girl, _

_" You have a point, but I want to stay in this town more then I want to play a trick on some guy." she said. A girl with long golden blonde hair, topaz eyes, a frame any model would die for, and snow white skin just laughed at the brown haired girl, _

_" Yeah right, Bella. We know you're just itching to use your spells." The brown haired girl just bluched than looked the other way with a pout set on her lips. _

_" You two, should keep your little vampire mouths shut, before I cast a spell that will do it for me." the girl with long brown hair threatened. The other two girls just gulped. The girl with brown hair smirked in triumph._

_Present_

My name is Isabella Swan. I am the daughter of the most powerful Enchantress that ever lived, and the most powerful sorcerer that has a couple years left in him. I live with my father, Charlie Swan. He was once one of the strongest sorcerers that ever walked the earth. Now I am the strongest Enchantress. I'm living up to my mothers reputation. My two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, are vampires. Alice has visions of what could be in the future, and Rosalie has her charming pigheadedness. They are both living with me for the time being, but dad said they would have to find a place of their own in a few weeks. Charlie played the roll of police chief of Forks, Washington. From a vjision Alice had, there was suppose to be a group of vampires staying here. She didn't see much, but she was able to tell there were four males, and one female. Alice looks about seventeen, Rosalie looks about eightteen, and I look about seventeen. However the truth is that we are much, much older. Enchantresses stop aging by the time they reach their full power. I reached my full power on my seventeenth birthday, when I first met Alice and Rosalie. Vampires stop aging when they are bitten. Charlie, on the other, is a sorcerer. Most sorcerers are immortal. Charlie, however, had used most of his strongest spells to save the people of Forks. Because of that he used most of his life force on even spells my mother couldn't do. That was one of the spells he used to try to save my mother. My mother died when I was just seven years old, and she died in front of me, in my arms. My fahter raised me until I turned seventeen. Then I moved out. I met Alice and Rose on the streets. I found them trying to feed on mice. They weren't the type to feed on humans. That was what shocked me the most. Growing up the way I did, I was taught all vampires feed on human blood. My parents didn't believe in vampires who fed on animal blood. Even I was skepitcal at first. Than I saw them hunt. That proved me I was wrong about them. The reason we came to Forks was to get way from our no good, lying, cheating boyfriends from Phoenix, Azrizona.

_Two Years Ago_

_" So Bella, what did you get Jacob from your five month anniversery?" Alice had asked. Her and Rosalie had come over to my apartment. _

_" I got him a crystal heart." I told her. _

_" I got Jayden a glass rose. How about you Rose?" Alice asked. _

_"I got Will a crystal frame." she replied. It was around three by the time we left to go meet up with our boyfriends. Jacob, Jayden, and Will all lived together. So we could always meet them at the same time. When we reached the house, Alice and Rose paused at the front door. _

_" What's wrong you two?" I asked. Rose's face clouded over and Alice looked like she was ready to kill. _

_" Bella, open the door and go to Jacob's room. Rose and I are going to stay out here for a few more minutes to give you guys some space." Alice said, with a guarded expression. I just nodded. I walked into the house like I normally did. I was the strongest Enchantress around, and I could even tell my boyfriend was cheating and lyinhg to me. When I reached Jacob's door, I noticed it was opened a crack. I walked over to it and pushed it open. What I saw shocked me. I dropped the present and it crashed to the floor. Jacob pulled apart from the girl he was making out with. _

_" Bella! I-I-I can explain." Jacob had stuttered out. _

_" Save it Jacob Black. God I am so stupid. I thought something like this was going on, but I didn't trust my instincts. I would have been better off if I had. Oh and good luck. Hope he doesn't cheat on you either." I said. Jacob and the girl he was making out with were in shock. I was out the door before they could have recovered to say anything. Alice and Rose were inside. I figured Jayden and Will were caught as well. I was right. The next thing I heard was Rose's shouts. " I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NO GOOD, LYING, CHEATING, FOOL! HOPEFULLY YOU TOW LAST LONGER THAN WE DID!" Rose isn't one to control her temper. Once you unleashed it, you weren't safe until you were in another country. She came out the door still fuming. She looked at me with a apologetic look for sending me in first. I gave her a look that said it was fine. The next things we heard were Alice's shouts. _

_" YOU NO GOOD, LYING, THEIVING, CHEATER! YOU'RE WORST THAN YOU'RE NO GOOD, LYING, THEIVING, CHEATING FRIENDS! I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH YOUR NEW GIRL!" Alice was just as bad as Rose and myself when it came to controlling our tempers._

_Present_

" So you girls, going to the highschool?" dad asked.

Before Alice and Rose could reply with a no, I told him " Yes, we are." They looked like thejy were ready to complain. I shot them a look that shut them up real fast.

" I heard the son's of the family that jsut moved here were attending the high school. Who knows, you three might have better luck in love. Hey Bella, why don't you cast an enchantment on the three of you to see the good in the boys." dad told us.

" Yeah the last time I used that enchantment was with Jacob, Jayden, and Will. Sorry dad, but I think I'll pass on that one." I said. He just nodded in understanding. Alice, Rose and I went up the stairs to our rooms.

" Rose and I are going to pick out what you're wearing tomorrow." Alice said.

I gave her a look and told her " No matter what I'm wearing jeans." She made a face but agreed and muttered something about cute, tight jeans, would have to do. I sighed in frustration. Her and Rose were the worst when it came to me dressing. For some unknown reason, they both enjoyed torturing me. However they say they're just "Helping me out." Yeah right. They just won't admit they enjoy torturing me.

" Night you two. I'm going to bed early." I told them. They nodded. I knew they would take this time to hunt for tomorrow. Nothing serious, just some squirrels or chipmunks. They were the easiest to hunt.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to my radio going off playing _Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. _I was singing along to it as I made my way to my bathroom. I took my shower then made my way back to my room. The next song that was playing was _Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift._ I was singing along to that one while I was looking to wear when I heard Alice and Rose both say, " It's on your dresser." I sighed and knew I couldn't argue with those two. I picked up the shirt. It was a blood red with ' I put the fun in Dysfunctional' in midnight blue. The pants were another story. They were tight faded blue jeans with rips all over them. The shoes were black airwalkers.

" ALICE! ROSALIE!" I yelled. Both vampires were at my door in a heart beat.

" You called." Rose said calmly. I gave both her and Alice a death glare that went with the saying if looks could kill.

" There is no way I'm wearing this." I told them. They both nodded. I shook my head.

" Yes you are. I saw it in a vision. NOw get dressed or we're going to be late." Alice told me. I sighed in defeat, but still gave them the death glare. They just skipped away happily. We decided to take my Mountainier to school since it was the less conspecious. As we pulled into the school parking lot, Rose spotted a silver volvo.

" Looks like the boys Charlie was talking about are the vampires Alice and I smelt. This is going to be fun. Don't you think so Bella?" Rose said. Alice and I just grinned evilly. We could be so mean sometimes. Then somethng else happened. As we pulled into a parking space, Alice and Rose's faces changed from plotting to down right murderous. I was very fearful.

" Guys, what's wrong? I've never seen that look before." I said. They didn't answer. Alice pointed at something in the distantance. I turned to see what she was pointy at. My mouth dropped open, then I got the smae look they did. The thing that made Alice and Rose look so murderous was our ex boyfriends. Jacob, Jayden, and Will were looking at us from the front of their black sports car. They were grinning from ear to ear. It took everything we had not to kill them. We got out of the car and walked to the front office. A lady with short, curly, red hair looked up from a magizene she was reading.

" Can I help you, ladies?" she asked.

" Yes, I'm Rosalie Hale. This is Alice and Isabella Swan. We're the new students." Rose explained.

" Oh! So you two are chief Swan's daughters. You are both lovely. And you're their cousin, correct?" the woman asked. Rose nodded.

" Thank you. Can we please have our schedules?" I replied. The woman nodded then pulled out a file and was searching it for what I believe were our schedules. Finally she pulled them out.

" All of you have the same classes. I'll have the teachers send three students to show you around the the way I'm Mrs. Crown. Have a nice first day." she said. We nodded. Mrs. Crown went to the back to where the intercom was. About five minutes later she came back over to us.

" One of your teachers is sending three students. One guide each. I hope that isn't a problem." Mrs. Crown said.

" No. It's not a problem at all. Ummm...would you know who the teacher was sending?" I asked.

" The teacher is sending the Cullen brothers. They have the same classes as you." she replied. I nodded. They were better than Jacob, Jayden, and Will. Right at that momment, our guides entered. The biggest one was very muscular. He had black curly hair, topaz eyes, and alabaster skin. He looked like he was an athlete. The one on the left was tall, slim, light blonde hair, butterscotch eyes , and moon pale skin. He looked like Rose's twin. That scared me. The one in the middle had bronze hair, not to muscular, very boyish, topaz eyes, and marble skin. You could tell these three were vampires.

" Edward, Emett, Jasper, could you three please show these young ladies around the school. This will excuse you from class, and you might make some new friends." Mrs. Crown said. Before the big guy and the tall guy could answer, the boyish one did.

" Of course Mrs. Crown." he said. She looked at us and winked.

" Great. Just great." I muttered.

" At least this will keep you know who away from us." Alice said.

" Alice has a point, Bells." Rose agreed. I just nodded. I was thinking about something else at the momment. Like what to say when Jacob, Jayden, and Will decided to talk to us. I was brought out of my thoughts by a very musical voice. I didn't notice it in the office because I was thinking of examining the boys.

" I'm Edward Cullen. These two are my older brothers. The big scary looking one is Emett, and the tall quiet one is are you three?" he asked.

" I'm Alice Swan. This is my sister Isabella. Everyone just calls her Bella, and this is our cousin Rosalie Hale. We just moved here from Phoenix Arizona.-"

" Alice you're rambling." I told her. Edward, Emett, and Jasper looked at us like we were crazy.

" Just ignore them. They always do that. Where are you three from/" Rose asked Emett. It looked like he blushed before he replied. I might of been wrong though.

" We're from Denali." he just nodded. At that momment Jacob, Jayden, and Will made themselves known.

" Bella! It's good to see you." I backed away behind Edward. Rose moved behind Emett and Alice hid behind Jasper. They gave us a strang look before I replied to Jake. " What do you want Jacob?" I asked in a restrained voice. Alice growled. Rose bared her fangs. Thankfully the halls were deserted.

" What are you talking about Bella? We came here looking for you three! We were so worried!" Jacob said.

" Save it for some one who cares, DOG!" I said angerily. Jacob knew when I used that term, I was beyond mad. I was ticked. Jayden took a step towards Alice. I moved from behind Edward to stand in front of Jasper to protect Alice. Jayden just laughed.

" That's real cute Bella. You know you can't beat us. Now come on. We're going back to Phoenix." Jacob said. Jayden grabbed Alice's wrist while Will grabbed Rose's and Jacob grabbed mine.

" LET US GO! WE'RE NOT GOING BACK TO PHOENIX!" Rose shouted. Will growled. I put a sound proof barrier around us before Rose yelled. She told what she was going to do before she did, so that gave me a couple of minutes to start it. I was working on gathering fire in my palm, but then a hand shot out and grabbed Jacob's wrist. I noticed Jasper was holding Jayden's wrist, and Emett was holding Will's.

" I don't think these ladies want to go with you." Edward said in a low, velvet soft voice. In a minute the bell would ring and there would be tons of students in these hallways. Jacob, Jayden, and Will knew this too. They let go of our wrists, and growled at Edward, Emett, and Jasper. '  
>" Just so you Blood Suckers know, they are our girls." with that they turned on their heels and left. Before we could be questioned, we high tailed it out of there as if our lives depended on it. At the momment, they did. Jacob, Jayden, and Will were still after us. Alice was having these weird visions about another clan of vampires, and to top it all off, we are going to have to deal with challengers as well. Great. Just great. I need to run. I looked over at Alice and Rose. They both nodded. Running was usually how we cleared our heads. So once we were out of the open we took off at full speed.<p>

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Let me knwo what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Edward, do you know who those three were?" Jasper asked me. I just shook my head. We looked at Emmett.

" The one that grabbed Bella was Jacob Black, the one that grabbed Alice was Jayden, and the one that grabbed Rosalie was Will. They're in most of our classes." he replied with a shrug. We nodded. That would explain it.

" Alice and Rosalie are vampires. That is noticable. Bella, I'm not to sure about." Jasper said. I thought about it for a minute. Then I remmbered how no students had her Rosalie yelling. I remember reading about Enchantresses. Also I heard rumors about the daughter of Renee coming to town.

" She's an Enchantress." I said. Emmett and Jasper looked at me like I was crazy. I just gave them a look, than told them through our thoughts. Because some students were coming to sit at our table.

_" Don't you two find it strange how not one teacher or student came out when Rosalie had her little outburst?" I asked them. Both of them nodded._

_" I remember reading in on of Carlilse's books about Enchantresses casting spells. Also I've heard rumors about the daughter of Renee, one of the most powerful Enchatresses to have ever live, was coming to town." Then it all clicked in their minds._

_" You're right. Like always. Could you read Bella's mind?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. _

_" It was to well guarded. Alice and Rosalie's were as well." I replied. Jasper nodded. He knew that would be expected of an Enchantress._

_" What about Rosalie and Alice? Last time I checked, vampires, werewolves, and magic users did not mix." Jasper said. I nodded. _

_" However, we have an agreement with both races. Also Rosalie and Alice treat Bella like a younger sister. Their realtionship is different compared to most. We'll have to keep a closer eye on them than we expected." I told them. Jasper nodded. Emmett looked at me for a minute than decided to say something._

_" I think we're going to have to keep an eye on the wolves as well. Most wolves would have killed Alice, Rosalie, and Bella on sight. I wonder what their reasoning is behind keeping them alive." Emmett said. Jasper and I nodded to this as well. They were both right. We were going to have to keep a closer eye on the girls. _

At that mommnent the bell rang. We got up from our seats to go look for the girls to finish the tour of the school. As we got out of the cafetria, the girls were waithing by the doors.

" Where did you three go? We never going to finish the tour if you keep running off." Emmett said. They looked down, to the sides, and up. They refused to meet our eyes. I sighed. ' So much for getting it out the easy way.' I thought. I decided to let Jasper and Emmett know I was going to go through their minds. I decided Rosalie would be the easiest. The minute I was able to hear her thoughts, Bella snapped her head up and glared at me. I was shocked, to say the least. I was immediately forced out of Rosalie's mind. That never happened before.

" If you want to know why they left, Leech, ask. Don't go through their minds." one of the wolves said. Emmett and Jasper both growled at them for their comment.

" Don't you dare call them leeches, Jake. If you say that word one more time, I swear, that will be the last time you ever talk. You'll be running with three legs, instead of four. Do you understand that Mutt." We all looked at the person who possed such a low, commanding, threatening voice. It belonged to none other than Bella. I smirked, Japser smiled, and Emmett grinned. Who knew a quiet girl like her could be so threatening. As the wolves left, we turned to the girls. Alice was smiling, Rosalie was grinning and Bella was smirking. All three of us raised our eyebrows at them.

" Mind explaining what's going on with you three and the mutts?" Emmett asked. They looked at eachother for a few minutes.

" We dated them for a few months." Rosalie explained. Then she looked at Bella and Alice as if to say that was all she was telling us.

" Bella dated Jacob, I dated Jayden, and Rose dated Will." Alice said. Then her and Rosalie looked at Bella.

" We caught them cheatingon us on our five month anniversery. We kind of went crazy and they think if they apoligize over and over agian, we'll go back to them now. I believe if we can beat it into their thick skulls they'll leave us alone, sadly that hasn't been working to well." Bella said. Jasper and Emmett both looked like they were ready to say something, but held it in. We had continued our tour of the school at this point. We had all fallen quiet.

" So all of you are in our classes?" Rosalie asked. Emmett nodded. Jasper and I stayed quiet. We were having a little talk in our minds. I had to convince Jasper and Emmett to not kill the mutts.

_" You two can't do anything stupid. I give you permission to have a little talk with them,nothing more. Is that understood?" I told them. _

_" What if they throw the first punch? Can we hit them then?" Emmett asked. I thought about it for a momment. _

_" Fine. However they have to be the ones to throw the first punch. You two can not." I said. Jasper was about to say something when we felt someone else trying to invade our thoughts. I was able to tell who it was before we stopped. _

It was Bella. She was trying to read our thoughts. However she wasn't able to.

" So, why would boys cheat on girls like you?" Jasper asked. Their faces clouded over for a breif minute, but it was instantly gone.

" Because, we're not idiots like most girls." Bella replied. That would give us something to look into. I decided the next time we ran into the mutts, I was going to have to go through their heads. Jasper sensed the air was getting upsetting, so he used his little gift to change it back to calm. A few minutes later we noticed Alice had a blank expression on her face. Bella and Rosalie both looked worried.

" Alice, honey, talk to me. It's Bella. Alice, tell me what you see." Bella said. Alice started mummuring something.

" Wolves, a forest, us surrounded by challengers, the Cullen brothers. All of us are fighting. NO BELLA!" at the end she started to shout. I saw the image from Alice's mind. It was a battle ground. The wolves were fighting us, while some other people were fighting the girls. It was probably the worst image I saw in my life.

At the end of school I decided to bring this up with Carlilse. We were explaining who and what these girls were.

" Alice and Rosalie are vampires. We could tell that one right away. Bella was a little harder. It took us a couple of hours before we figured out what she ws. She is an enchantress and the daughter of Renee." I said. I looked at Jasper and Emmett. Now they could explain.

" After lunch the girls had a little talk with the mutts. The leader, Jacob said something to Bella and Bella threatened him. We were continuing our tour when alice started staring off into space. About two minutes later she was shouting ' NO BELLA' " Jasper said. Carlilse had a thoughtful look on his face for about five minutes then looked at us.

" Keep your eyes on these girls. They're different from most people, obvisiously. However not many vampires, enchantresses, or werewolves make allilances with different races." Carlilse told us. We just nodded. ' This is going to be interesting.' I thought. The next day at school we found the girls looking ready to kill the mutts. As we got closer we were ab le to hear what they were saying.

" Jacob, I'm warning you, if you even so much as raise a hand at Alice or Rose, I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds, burn your body, then bring you back to life, burn you alive, let a vampire suck your blood, then bring you back again and make sure you are as dead as James." we heard Bella threaten.

" Will, like Bells said, if you so much as raise a finger in her or Alice's direction there won't be a country, state, or city you will be able to hide in that I won't find you. Then once I do, I'll bite you, bite off your head, rip the rest of your body to shreds, then burn you.' Rose said.

" Jayden, if you so much as glance at Bella and Rose, I'll bite you, make sure you never have kids, dip off your arms, and let you live, live a life of pain you'll wish I killed you. Do you three understand?" Alice asked sweetly. It was amazing, these girls could threaten to kill them then ask them if they understood those threats as if they were askeing them if they had a good day. Emmett, Jasper, and I shook our heads in disbelief. It was at that momment that the mutts noticed us. They shot us some death glares then walked away.

" Did you three have a nice talk?" Jasper asked. They looked at us with sweet smiles.

" Of course. What would make you think we didn't?" Alice asked innocently. We stared at her in disbelief some more. These girls were really different. We just shook our heads. and muttered a nothing. Then we went off to class. This would be a very interesting day. The first four periods went by so fast in was shocking. By the time I realized it was time for lunch, Jasper and Emmett were walking into the classroom to get me.

" Lets go. Jasper caught the scent of three new vampires at the school. I want to check it out." Emmett said. I nodded and grabbed my things then headed off to the cafeteria. When we entered the girls were sitting eat their lunch. We noticed three guys looking over at their table. I decided to read their minds to see what they were up to. What I read shocked me. They were planning on fighting the girls. I let Emmett and Jasper know what I had learned. Emmett growled and Jasper looked ready to kill at any minute. I sighed this was going to be a long day. We sat down at our table when we noticed Alice and Rose wiggling a finger in our direction. ' Looks like they want to chat.' I thought sarcastically. Great. Just great. At that very momment, the mutts and one of the new guys were making their way over to the girls' table as well. We were in for a fight no doubt. Thankfully we made it to the table before the others did. Bella just looked at us while Alice and Rose were just talking away. Jasper and I jsut remained quiet. We wanted information, and we wanted it now. The mutts sat down at the table as well. The new guy jsut stood there for a minute, then he met my gaze. It looked like he was challenging me. I was just looking back at him bored whent Bella pulled us out of our staring contest.

" Can we help you?" she asked a little irritated.

" Hello. My name is..."


End file.
